reencuetros
by shirayuki asuka
Summary: han pasado 5 años y la paz se ha vuelto un tormento para heero , su vida no es la misma la paz le arrebato sus mision dandole a buscar una nueva , relena aun sigue esperando por el


HOLA AQUI HAY OTRO FINC espero que les sea de su agrado como veran este no sera de humor como mis otros tantos fincs jajajajajaja bien aqui les dejo a mi mas puro estilo cursi auque prefiero hacer fincs de humor

y recuerden

sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar para leer mis fincs

aqui empiesa tara rararada

REENCUENTROS

habia pasado 5 años desde que termino la guerra la paz se habia vuelto una realidad desde entonces , todas las maquinas armas tecnologicas fueron destruidas para no causar mas problemas , desde esa vez no e vuelto a ver a mi gundam y no e echo el uso de montar un movil sut

aun lo recuerdo , mi vida como la conocia antes ya no a vuelto a ser la misma , no sirvo para nada adoro pelear , cumplir una mision era para mi como un pasatiempo , realmente no me importaba mi vida y ahora tampoco

ahora solo era una persona mas que vaga en este mundo sin ningun sentido , sin niguna meta , sin ningun futuro , la unica persona que me preocupava era ella ,

aquella persona que desde algun principio quise eliminar de mi camino , sin embargo no tube valor suficiente para acerlo , ahora esa persona vivia dentro de ese enorme castillo lleno de lujos , de respionsabilidades , de paz , una paz la cual siempre quiso tener y desde esa guerra ella ansiava con gran devocion

me pregunto si me recordara de nuevo , desde hace 5 años no la e vuelto a ver , crei que si me largaba lejos aclararia mis pensamientos , encontraria una mision la cual durara toda una vida

prometi protegerte y asi lo hice lastima que la paz iso que eso dejara de ser para mi un placer , ahora te veo muy tranquila , vas a esa lujosa escuela donde se encuentran tus amigas y aquellas personas las cuales te admiran y se preocupan porti

todos tienen algo que hacer con su vida , duo ,quatre , trowa y wufei se abian marchado lejos ya no habia con quien pelear ni con quien jugar partidas de poker , ya no bebia mas cervesa con ellos , todos tenian un lugar a donde ir menos yo

ahora solo soy un pobre y desdichado vagabundo que solo vive a costa de pensamientos , en los cuales tu estas primero , siempre que me asomo a esa gran reja te veo salir en tu gran y lujosa limusina , bien no me importa solo quiero protegerte auque nunca sepas que estare ahi

_ese dia relena salia en su limusina rumbo a su casa para atender sus responsabilidades , una compañera de su escuela la acpompañava en ese entonces _

relena: este dia a sido muy pesado

compañera: usted es una persona muy importante señorita , quien podria decirlo usted lucho por sus ideales y ahora son una realidad , tiene una vida de ensueño , tiene paz , dinero amigos y gente que la aman ... señorita usted es una persona muy afortunada

relena: si soy muy feliz jajajaja

la chica finjio una sonrrisa la cual parecia muy verdadera pero aun recordava a esa persona

compañera: que sucede porque hace esa cara

relena: yo no nada jajajajaja lo que pasa es que estoy exsausta

relena solo quedo sola en sus pensamientos y en ese silencio que ahora pensaba

relena: nada es igual , donde estas , e mandado a miles de detectives a buscar por todos lados tu presencia , sin embargo se que nunca regresaras , eres un cobarde yuy

compañera: o señorita relena quisiera presentarle a un amigo

relena: a un amigo

compañera : o si es un amigo muyy cercano a mi familia , es apuesto , amable y tiene una gran posision sosial

relena: estare ansiosa por conocerlo

mientras con heero , heero estaba en el cuarto de un hotel bastante pobre y poco lujoso , los vidrios rotos , las paredes rayada y solo en el cuarto habia un catre viejo que rechinaba con cada movimiento que hacia heero mientras estaba acostado sobre el

heero: ya no .. ya no tengo valor para regresar a verte , no quiero que veas a un tonto soldado cuya vez pasada se quiso llamar perfecto y ahora a terminado como un desdichado

mientras con relena , relena estaba muy pensativa mas que de costumbre

relena: como daria mi vida por solo verte unos segundos mas , por ver y sentir tu mirada sobre la mia , por que me quisieras matar de nuevo , heero...

una lagrima recorrio el rostro de relena haciendo que esta se entristesiera mas y mas y que en el fondo moria lentamente de tristesa y de dolor , su amiga que estaba junto a ella noto su tristesa

compañera: que susede señorita relena porque llora

relena: no no es nada .. mira como sonrrio

el inutil intento de relena por dibujar en su rostro una cara alegre no logro engañar a su amiga

amiga: relena , puedes contarme si quieres

relena: esque .. snif ... no te ha pasado que extrañas a esa persona que quieres tanto y tienes esa sensacion de morir de tristesa si no la vuelves a ver

amiga: hablas de aquel chico

relena: si , hace 5 años que termino la gerra y la paz por fin reina en la tierra todo habia terminado,el se fue diciendome que aclararia sus pensamientos

amiga: te dijo alguna vez que regresaria

relena: solo me dijo que queria estar un tiempo solo , todas las noches y dias pienso en el y siempre siento ese vacio por dentro , siento como a veces quisiera salir de mi vida y correr por todo el mundo hasta encontrarlo

amiga: olvidate de el

relena: olvidarme , no no podria

amiga: sabes relena te dire una frase que tiene que ver con tu problema, dejalo libre y si regresa fue y sera tuyo pero si nunca regreso jamas te pertenecio

relena: nunca lo habia pensado de esa forma , ( dijo la chica con voz melancolica y entre lagrimas)

amiga: sabes relena , no te cansa vivir en el pasado, a veces uno tiene quer avansar sin importar las consecuencias de la vida por muy tristes que sean

relena:me cuesta admitirlo pero tienes razon

amiga: olvida a ese chico

relena : no puedo algo me dice que un dia regresara

amiga: relena hace 5 años que se ha marchado sin dejar rastro alguno , nadie lo ha visto sabes no puedes vivir con ese dolor adentro , que tal si nunca regresa para entonces en le futuro te arrepentiras de cuanto tiempo y dias lloraste por el sin que el se enterara , tu vida tan buena que muchos quisieran tener como la desperdicias a costa de ese sujeto , el te esta robando tu vida relena , olvidalo , sabes tal vez nunca fue la persona indicada para ti ,

relena: no se que hacer

amiga: solo vives de recuerdos tristes y tormentosos y lo peor con esperansas falsa de que algun dia vuelva por ti , esta paz por la que luchaste y peleaste sin detenerte ahora que la tienes no puedes disfrutarla solo porque el invade tus pensamientos , relena hasme caso olvidalo , dejalo atras , disfruta tu paz , tu presente y tu futuro no vivas de recuerdos ni de falsas esperansas

relena: me has habierto los ojos , al fin me doy cuenta de todo , aun me duele aqui dentro pero se que tengo que continuar este o no este el aqui , gracias

amiga: ahora seca esas lagrimas para dibujar una nueva cara de alegria y felicidad

relena: lo hare

mientras afueras del hotel duo estaba en busca de heero

duo: que trabajo me costo encontrar este lugar

dijo el chico mientras sostenia un papel el cual tenia inpreso un mapa del lugar y de la ciudad

duo: este lugar me trae viejos recuerdos cuando estabamos en tiempo de guerra , lastima que heero no quiera hacer nada con su vida

duo entro al horrible y poco aseado hotel , subio por las feas y desgastadas escaleras de madera las cuales algunos escalones estaban inchados y rechinavan con un horrendo ruido

duo: como puede estar en este basurero

duo llego a la puerta del cuarto donde heero se hospedaba , dio a la puerta unoscuantos golpes con su puño derecho

heero: quien es

duo: adivina

heero: pudrete maxwel

duo: abreme heero

heero: largo

duo: he venido a visitarte desde muy lejos y asi me agradeses

heero habrio la puerta y vio a duo con su gran sonrrisa de siempre la cual aborresia y odiaba desde entonses

heero: a que vienes

duo: ya te dije , que no puedo visitar a mi amigo ( duo estiro su mano para darle un apreton de manos peo heero no se lo dio y dijo

heero:no en esta vida maxwel

duo: que grosero , igual de antipatico como siempre y que cuentas si se puede saber

heero: nada que te interese

duo: nada jajajaja y relena

al oir esto heero apunto su pistola hacia duo y disparo , la bala paro rosando a duo por unos cuantos milimetros , duo se quedo con cara de asustado

duo: mi vida paso por mis ojos , mejor no pregunto

heero: calla si no quieres morir

duo: esta bien esta bien ,mejor cambiamos de tema , a por cierto los chicos te mandan saludos

heero: ni las mentiras te salen bien

duo: esta bien esta bien nadie te mando saludos esepto quatre quien te envio una caja de chocolates

heero: dejala en la mesa

duo: y que has echo en estos 5 años llenos de paz y tranquilidad , ha yo muchas cosas

heero: yo espero solo el dia de mi muerte

duo: que feo eres

heero: relamente a que vienes

duo:vengo a invitarte a una fiesta de rencuentro , todos estaremos ahi , quatre , trowa , ufei , hilde todos

heero: crees que me importa ,

duo: te dejo la invitacion , recuerda es el sabado en la noche , ahi dice todos los detalles

continuara...

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo , primera vez que hago un finc de drama y no de humor como siempre suelo hacerlo , ya que no se de donde diablos asco tantas jaladas , espero que no se les ahya echo muy cursi por cualquier duda mandenme rewies o como se escriban , se despide con honores la gran shirayuki asuka

y recuerden la existensia de mis fincs no sera en vano


End file.
